


The Music They Made

by Scribbleysans



Category: Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M, Phantom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:25:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10171160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbleysans/pseuds/Scribbleysans
Summary: Hey guys this is my first time ever writing on AO3 so take it easy on me please! xD Please don't be afraid to comment your thoughts and ideas,constrictive criticism is appreciated!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first time ever writing on AO3 so take it easy on me please! xD Please don't be afraid to comment your thoughts and ideas,constrictive criticism is appreciated!!

Erik lay in bed, sweat beading on his brow and his breath coming in shallow pants, his child, Gustav, sitting in worry by his side. “Son, son my dear, beautiful son”, Erik said with an endearing tone, despite the pain he was in. “You have done so much for me since your mother's, her-,” he coughed and tears welled in his eyes. “Father, please don't speak, I don’t wish to see you cry, especially since you're already in so much pain already, just...please?” For a moment they looked at each other with such sad eyes as they knew exactly what was to come. Gustav smiled and an invisible tune seemed to drift between the two family members both crying in silence until the long silent phantom takes a deep breath and begins to sing,

_I had a son, he was one of a kind_

_He was one of a kind_

_Son of a gun_

_We were too intertwined_

Abandoning the silent tears that were previously streaming down Gustav’s face he began to heavily sob, giant wet tears pooling in his eyes and cascading down his cheeks like a great river. They cried as the melody between them played cheerlessly, and the Erik continued, Gustav listening with unrestrained misery.

_I’ll be gracious and aloof_

_Or I’ll climb on the roof_

_Shouting obscenities_

As he said the last line with a wet smile his body was plagued by an onslaught of coughs, blood spurting from his lips, Gustav overcome with panic grabbed his shoulders, “Father?! Father, are you okay?!” After a minute more of the torturous coughs Erik looked up at him with tired eyes, “Gustav, please-” he coughed slightly again settling quickly, “please don’t worry, it will all be fine, I will join your mothe-” “ But what about me!? I’ve already lost mother, I can’t lose you too!” Gustav cut him off, whimpering. “It will be okay, you will find an amazing woman who you will love you just as much if not more than I loved your mother, and you will forget about me,” the smile on Erik's face brought Gustav back to his wails of grief once again. Hacking dominated his body once again and even as he settled he couldn't gain his breath back and they both knew, this was the end.

Erik wheezed and tried bringing in air to no avail and Gustav yelled for the doctor, but he wasn’t fast enough. He continued to gasp for air as Gustav stood helpless to anything, as his father died before his eyes. Erik's back arched from the bed as his lungs constricted like his stomach had long ago spots danced across his vision from the lack of air, when finally, his misery ended and the pain seemed to fade as he was almost dead. The two family members looked at each other one last time and right as Erik closed his eyes the last thing he heard was, “Father, you should get going mother's probably missing you”

Gustav stood for a moment before the doctor finally arrived, “I’m here, what’s the matter?!” His reply hoarse and curt, “He’s dead doctor. Died before you got here” The doctor went over and checked his heart before replying, “Oh yes, I’ll leave you to say your goodbyes” and he promptly walked out of the room but not before giving a small second of silence to respect the recently deceased man. The child stood grimly next to his father’s body and the tune from his father’s singing echoed in his ears, as though his father’s infamous Phantom persona was haunting him already. Gustav began to hum before singing, his voice filling the now empty room with a sense of sorrow,

_The music still plays on_

_And on and on and on_

_Loud and fast and clear_

_The music still plays on_

_And on and on and on_

_Even though you’re not here_

Gustav stared at the mask adorning his father’s face and looked at it with disappointment, recalling how he had kept it on for fear of the doctor seening his face and fleeing. Gustav wished nothing more than to take the mask from him and show the world his face, and convince them that beauty does not mean looking with your eyes but with your heart as his mother had once taught him, though he foolishly did not listen until it was too late. His eyes glanced once over his father's mask and he pulled it off, gently cradling the crafted porcelain in his hand and wishing he were somehow there again,

_Love is stupid and it bleeds_

_It satisfies my needs_

_I think it’s wonderful_

_Once it was wonderful_

_Love is here then it’s gone_

The porcelain mask in his hand began losing heat and slowly became cold in his grip,

_The music still plays on_

_They were here and now they’re gone_

_The music still plays on_

_And on and on_

In his grieving Gustav failed to see an apparition appear in the room, and was startled when a hand gripped his shoulder,

**“It seems my son, my music of the night isn’t quite over yet”**


End file.
